Pappy Pottey and the Convict of Zokoban
by Lady HexaKnight
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Rowlin tries to finish but a creature and many other things interrupt her. What is the creature and the interruptions? Sequal to the Anime episode: 'A Novel Approach.' Making of Pappy Pottey and the Convict of Zokoban!
1. Prologue: Soccer Time

Hello, My Name Is Lady HexaKnight and this my first story!

Enjoy!

**Pappy Pottey and the Convict Of Zokoban:**

**Prologue: Soccer Time**

It is a beautiful day in Dreamland. The sun is shinning bright. The trees waving as a sudden breeze blows from the east when we see our favorite pink puffball Kirby, taking a little nap in Tokkori's nest. All- of- a- sudden:

"Hey... Kirby!" said a familiar voice; the voice came from a boy with long, yellow and green hair who is in a desperate need of a haircut.

Kirby didn't even move and just kept on snoozen.

"Kirby! Wake up!" said another familiar voice but this time it came from a girl with a ponytail.

With his eyes half open, Kirby looked down to see his friends Tiff and Tuff. Tuff was holding a soccer ball.

"Hey, come on Kirby! Let's go play some soccer in the castle courtyard. Tiff decided to play with us this time!" Tuff said excitedly.

"As long as you don't play a trick on me like you did last time!" exclaimed Tiff, looking at her brother with her hands on her hips.

Just as she finished, Tuff put his empty hand behind his head and with a smile on his face said: "Well sorry, but you know that was pretty funny seeing you covered in all that mud!"

Tiff turned away from her brother and closed her eyes and crossed her arms. Tuff turned back to Kirby, who was wide awake. Kirby always just watched the siblings fight. He knew beeter than that to involve himself(but how could he; he can't talk properly yet!).

"So Kirby do you want to come and play with us?"

"Poyo! Poyo!" was all Kirby said as he jumped up and down on the nest. Then he jumped off the nest and landed with a bounce onto his feet.

"Okay. Let's go!" Tuff called out as he turned to the group and so they left for the castle. But what the little group didn't know was that someone was approaching Cappy Town and it was now on the hilltop leading towards the town.

It looked down onto the little town, then it looked up towards Castle Dedede and then back down on the town. Then it sighed and continued down the path towards Cappy Town.

Who is this person? And what purpose does it have in Dreamland?

**TBC**


	2. The Stranger

_Sorry it has taken so long. You know how writer's block and school are plus I've_

_been sick. But Chapter 1 is Finally up! So Enjoy and Please R&R!_

**Pappy Pottey and the Convict of Zokoban:**

**Chapter 1: The Stranger**

The sun shined brightly across Cappy Town and on the battle- scarred castle of King Dedede. It was about noon time when Chef Kawasaki was making his way back to Cappy Town with a fishing pole in hand; he went fishing at the ocean with no luck, ao he dicided to go back to his restaurant and try again tomorrow. He was half- way to the little town when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. he looked over and saw a person coming from the hilltop. It wore a red- hooded cloak with a emerald- green scarf around it's neck and it carried a purple backpack.

'It's rare that we get visitors from other towns.' thought the young Chef. Then he looked at the person again and saw it swerve and then it fell face first to the ground.Chef Kawasaki saw this and ran to the person's side. He dropped his fishing pole and gear and he helped the person up.

"Are you Okay?" asked the young Chef.

"Yes, I'm fine. just a little tired and thristy." said the person ina female voice. She got up and made sure that the hood covered her face.

"Here, how about you come with me to my restaurant and there I can get you something to drink and you can rest."

"Thank- you." said the person gratfully. And so they headed off to Chef Kawasaki's restaurant.

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby were half- way out of town when Tuff said "Hey, how about we go ask Honey, Iroo, and Spikehead if they want to come and play with us."

"Okay, Let's go!" Tiff excidedly.

"Poyo! Poyo!" kirby said jumping up and down.

Chef Kawasaki opened the door to his restaurant, placed his fishing gear down on a nearby chair and helped the girl to a table with two chairs by the window.

"Thank- you." said the girl as she tookoff her backpack and sat down on the right side of the table.

"So what would you like to drink? Milk? Tea?"

"No, just a glass of water please." she said adjusting her cloak and hood so that it covered her face.

"Okay, be back in a minute." the young Chef eagerly.

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby were infront of Honey"s house talking to her mother. "No, I'm sorry Tiff but Honey's not feeling too well today. Maybe Tomorrow."

"Okay, Thank- you." said Tiff lowering her head and the little group left.

"Well, Spikehead's grounded, Iroo is helping his mom, and Honey is sick. So let's just go play soccar before it gets late." said Tuff to the group with his hands behind his head as he kicked the soccerball.

"Yeah, let's go play!" said Tiff raising her head and so Kirby followed the two up to the castle.

Chef Kawasaki walked out of the kitchen with two glasses of water. "So, would you like something to eat?" asked the young Chef.

"No, thank-you." she answered tiredly. The Chef walked over to the table and placed a glass of water down infront of her then sat down on the other side of the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Chef Kawasaki and you are ...?" Chef Kawasaki said almost forgetting to introduce himself.

The girl took a drink of water and held the cup inher hands then said "My name is Rowlin and I am from a town very far away from here." then she took another drink.

The young Chef took a drink of his water and said excidedly "So what brings you to Cappy Town, Mrs. Rowlin?"

Rowlin lowered her head, sat her glass of water down on the table and said "I'm here on business matters. I am looking for a young girl that goes by the of name Tiff."

"Who, Tiff Ebrum? I know her." said the Chef.

After the Chef said that, Rowlin jumped out of her chair and said "You Do? Do you know where I can find her? It's really important!"

The Chef was suprized of her actions that he almost fell backwards out of his chair. Then after he regained his berring, he said "Yeah, she lives in the castle on the cliff. I can take you up there if you want?"

"Yes, thank-you! Thank-you so much!" Rowlin said excidedly.

"Kirby kick it over here!" said Tuff as he ran up the field of the courtyard towards the goal.The goal was two trees and it was guarded by Tiff. Kirby kicked the ball over to Tuff. Tuff had a open shot towards thegoal. He kicked the soccerball towards the goal but Tiff blocked it.

"Sorry Tuff, but you need to be faster than that if you want to get past me!" said Tiff as she held the soccerball in her hands.

All of a sudden, Waddle- Doo came running into the courtyard like a madman. As soon as he saw Tiff, he called out to her " Tiff Ebrum!" Tiff looked over to Waddle- Doo with the soccerball still in her hands.

When Tuff heard his sister's name, he looked over to Tiff and saw Waddle- Doo by her gasping for air. "Come on, Kirby." Tuff called out for him to follow and see what was going on.

As soon as Tuff and Kirby walked over, Waddle- Doo regained his composure and said "Tiff, there are visitors here who wish to see you."

"Um... Visitors?" said Tiff as she tossed the soccerball to her brother and then turned to face the little Waddle- Doo."Do you who they are?" Tiff asked him.

"Yes, one of them is Chef Kawasaki, but the other I don't know, it is dressed in a red- hooded cloak with a green scarf and it carries a purple backpack." He answered. Tiff thought this out for a moment.

"Should I bring them in?" asked the Waddle- Doo

'If Chef Kawasaki knows the person then it must be safe.' Tiff thought and then she said "Okay, show them in and bring them here."

"You got it!" was the only thing the Waddle- Doo said before leaving the courtyard.

As Waddle- Doo left, Tuff walked over to his sister and asked " Who do you think that person is?"

" I don't know Tuff, but if Kawasaki knows the person then I guess it's safe." said Tiff as she looked towards Kirby.

Kirby just gave his usual " Poyo!" and smile.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Tuff and Kirby decided to play soccer again while Tiff sat underneath one of the trees that they used for a goal and waited for her guests to arrive.

As soon as Tiff saw them enter the courtyard, she called for Tuff and Kirby to come over. The small group was lead by Waddle- Doo with Chef Kawasaki and the cloaked person behind him. Tuff and Kirby stopped right behind Tiff just before the small group stopped.

Waddle- Doo turned around and said to Chef Kawasaki and the cloaked person " This is were I leave you."

" Thank- you sir. " The Chef said eagerly. All the cloaked person did was bow it's hooded head as Waddle- Doo left.

As the cloaked person raised it's head, it looked over to Chef Kawasaki.

" Oh, this is Ms. Rowlin. She has traveled a long way to see you, Tiff." said the young Chef.

Tiff held out her hand for a handshake greeting and said " It is nice to me you."

Rowlin walked forward and greeted the young girls handshake and said " It's nice to see you again , young Tiff Ebrum. It has been so long."

Tiff thought she recongized the person's accent and asked "Are you the author of..."

"Yes, I am but we can't talk about it here because of your King, " Rowlin interrupted, "Is there someplace safe were we can go and talk?"

Tuff and Kirby just stood there with a questionable expression on their faces, as did Chef Kawasaki.

"Yes my family, Kirby, and I were just about to have dinner in our room. Would you like to come?" asked the young girl.

"Yes, that would be fine." said Rowlin as she straighten out her hood and cloak so it covered her face completely.

Just when they were about to leave, Tiff turned around to face Kawasaki and said "Oh Chef Kawasaki, would you like to join us?"

"No thank- you Tiff, just as you said it is almost dinner time and I need to open my restaurant. But can you show me the exit." said the Chef with one hand behind his head.

"Sure." said Tiff.

And so they left the courtyard and headed for te drawbriage.

**TBC**

_A/N: What do you thinK? Sorry again I took so long. Chapter 2 will be up soon (I hope). Please R&R ! _


	3. Meet The Parents

_**A/N: **OMFG! I updated! . THANK-YOU ALL for the RR! I am soo soo sorry that this is late. My computer crashed and it's my Senior year and you know how that goes (sighed). So here it is. Enjoy!_

**Pappy Pottey And The Convict Of Zokoban:**

**Chapter 2: Meet The Parents**

After showing Chef Kawasaki the way out of the castle, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Ms. Rowlin left for the Ebrum residents.

As the sun was setting, Tiff decided to brake the silence. She turned her head as she walked towards Rowlin and asked "So what brings you to Cappy Town?"

"Tiff I am here in Dreamland to seek an audiance with your King. It is very important to me and my work." Rowlin replied calmly.

Tiff thought about this and said "Maybe my dad can help you see the King."

"Do you think so" asked Rowlin, now looking towards Tiff.

"Yeah, he is King Dedede's court official. I'm sure my dad can help."

As Tiff and Rowlin talked, Tuff looked at Kirby. Then he pointed to a door on the right side of the hallway and said "Kirby, I'll race you to our room."

"Poyo" Kirby said happily.

"Okay. Go!" Tuff yelled as they started to run down the hallway leaving Tiff and Rowlin behind.

Inside Tiff and Tuff's room, Sir Ebrum was sitting at the dinning room table with a stack of paperwork he was reading. Lady Like walked out of the kitdhen with some silverware in her hands. She placed them on the table when their grandfather clock struck six o'clock. Sir Ebrum looked out the window.

"I say, it's already dark outside" He said to his wife. He acted like he lost track of time. "I wonder were the children are?"

As soon as Sir Ebrum finished, Tuff and Kirby entered the room from the castle hallway.

"Boy Kirby, you sure out ran me today." said Tuff as he opened the hallway door.

"Poyo" said Kirby jumping into the air. Just then, Sir Ebrum looked towards his son and Kirby.

Tuff noticed this as he closed the hallway door and said "Hi mom! Hi dad!"

"Tuff, where is your sister?" asked Lady Like with a questionable look on her face.

Tuff looked at Kirby then he turned to look at his mom and dad and said "Ahh... She's coming and she has a friend"

"Who, dear" asked his mother in a concerned voice.

"I don't know, some lady named Rowlin." answered her son and with that said, Tuff and Kirby went into Tuff's room to await dinner.

As Tuff closed his door, Sir Ebrum got out of his chair and looked towards his wife, who had a worried look on her face. Then he said in a concerned voice "I wonder who she is."

Just as he said that the hallway door opened again and Tiff and Rowlin walked in. As Tiff closed the castle hallway door, Lad Like and Sir Ebrum looked from each other towards their daughter. Tiff looked at her mom and dad, who both had a concerning look on their faces and said "Hi mom and dad."

Both her parents nodded at the same time and looked over to Rowlin with a worried look on their faces.

"Oh! This is Ms. Rowlin. She is the author of Pappy Pottey and the Fool's Stone." As Tiff said that, Rowlin lowered her hood to reveal her face. She had shoulder- length blonde wavy hair; that match her skin, but the glasses that usually sat on top of her head were missing. Her green eyes shined along with her scarf and the smile she had on her face.

Sir Ebrum walked from behind the table, over to Ms. Rowlin with a smile on his face then he reached ut for a handshake and said"Welcome to our home, Ms. Rowlin. It is a honor to finally meet you."

"Why, thank- you" said Rowlin as shook hands.

"Would you like to join us for dinner? My family, Kirby, and I were just about to sit down" asked Sir Ebrum.

"That would be wonderful, thank-you" answered Rowlin.

"Did I hear someone say _'dinner' _." asked Tuff, as he and Kirby came out of his room. "Poyo, Poyo" Kirby squealed happily.

"Yes dear, we asked Ms. Rowlin to join us for dinner." said his mother.

Tuff looked over to Rowlin and then he reconized her and said" Hey Kirby look! It's the author of Pappy Pottey" "Poyo, Poyo" Kirby said excidedly.

"I'm glad you and Kirby remember me Tuff" said Rowlin with a smile on her face.

All of a sudden, Kirby ran over to a closet and opened it. He pulled out a broom and started to rided it like Pappy Pottey did on the cover of the book: _Pappy Pottey and the Fool's Stone _and everyone started laughing.

After everyone had settled down, Lady Like went into the kitchen as Sir Ebrum turned to his son and said "Tuff, would you be a good lad and help your mother with dinner while we set the table."

"Okay dad" said Tuff as he left for the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Rowlin.

"No, not really" said Tiff as she stopped Kirby from running into the kitchen. Rowlin gently took off her backpack as she sat down on the sofa then placed it on the floor next to her. Kirby came over and sat down next to her. Sir Ebrum walked over to the table and picked up his stack of paperwork. Tiff saw this as she was putting the silverware in place. "Hey dad! What's all that paperwork for" asked Tiff as she finished.

Sir Ebrum placed the paperwork on the coffee table and said "It is for the King Tiff."

"Why?"

Sir Ebrum sighed. "I have to fill all of it out so that the King can officially raise the taxes again" Sir Ebrum said. He knew where this was going so he braced himself.

"WHAT! He can't do that! We are already paying through our noses so he can spend it on himself rather than on the people of Cappy Town" Tiff yelled so loud that Rowlin and Kirby almost fell off the couch.

"I'm sorry Tiff, but he is the King and I'm just the court official" said her father in a calm voice.

Tiff turned away from her father then she closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

Sir Ebrum smiled when she did this, then he crossed his arms and said "Your mother acted the exact same way when I told her." Tiff turned around, eyes opened with a smile on her face. Then she walked over to her dad and gave him a big hug.

Sir Ebrum returned her hug and said, "Being the King's only court official is not easy especially when the court official and his family disagrees on what the King thinks and does."

Tiff looked up to her father and said,m "I know your job's not easy dad, but is there anything you can do"

Her father let go of their hug then kneeled down to her eye level and said "I'm soory my dear, but let's hope something good can come out of this."

After they'd finished, Rowlin thought about this _'I think I know what that something is' _and she looked down to Kirby, who had a smile on his face. Rowlin returned his smile and was about to say something when Lady Like walked out of the kitchen.

"Is everything alright out here, dear" she asked.

"Yes my dear, everything's fine." said Sir Ebrum as he smiled to his wife. "Oh good. Dinner will be ready in five minutes." she said before going back into the kitchen.

Sir Ebrum looked down to his daughter and said "Tiff why don't you take Kirby and wash up."

"Sure Dad" said Tiff as she looked towards Kirby "Come on, Kirby." "Poyo" said Kirby, jumping off the couch. Rowlin smiled at them as they went down the hallway.

"She 's a smart girl, isn't she" said Rowlin looking towards Sir Ebrum.

"Too smart if you ask me" said Sir Ebrum as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Rowlin just smiled. When they finished, Sir Ebrum walked over to the table and grabbed a pitcher of water and started to fill the drinking glasses. Then he placed the glasses in their proper spots and sat the pitcher down in the middle of the table.

All of a sudden, a small noise filled the room. Sir Ebrum noticed it and said "Did you hear something? It sounded like the shuffling of paperwork."

"Huh... I didn't hear anything" answered Rowlin with a questionablelook on her face.

"Maybe it's just me" Sir Ebrum continued shrugging his shoulders and looking at the stack of paperwork on the coffee table"I've been filing paperwork all day that I must got it stuck on the brain."

Rowlin started laughing after Sir Ebrum finished. "I know exactly how you feel. I remember when I published my first book, it was a _nightmare_" After she finished, they both started laughing.

"Hey, did I miss something" said Tiff as she and Kirby came into the living room.

"No, nothing Tiff" said her dad with a smile. "Nothing except paperwork" said Rowlin, now standing and trying to hold back a giggle. Tiff and Kirby both had a questionable look on their faces.

'_Adults,' _thoudght Tiff while shaking her head and putting her hands on her hips.

Finally, the table was set and everyone was about to sit down when Tuff came out of the kitchen. "Boy, it sounded like you guys were having funout here" said Tuff struggling to carry two bowls, one filled with mashed potatoes and the other with steamed carrots.

"Yes, about paperwork" Rowlin said with a smile on her face, while Tiff helped her brother place the bowls on the table. Then Lady Like came out of the kitchen carrying a roast.

"Umm... That smells wonderful, Mrs. Ebrum" said Rowlin with a grateful look on her face.

"Yeah mom it does" said Tiff. "You always do good job, my dear" said Sir Ebrum.

"Why, thank-you" answered Lady Like as she placed the roast on the table by the water pitcher and sat down next to her husband and Rowlin.

As Tuff sat down next to his father and Kirby, Tiff leaned left towards Kirby and whisphered, "Kirby, I don't think it's a good idea if you inhale your food tonight."

"Poyo" Kirby said as he tilted his head with a questionable look on his face.

"It might give Ms. Rowlin a bad impression of you." When Tiff finished, Kirby had a sad expression on his face.

"Alright everyone, dig in" cried Sir Ebrum as he finished carving the roast. Everyone took alittle of something. Tiff served Kirby and to everyones' suprize, Kirby didn't inhale!

"Kirby, what's wrong! How come you didn't inhale your dinner" asked Tuff excidedly, after a few seconds had past.

"Are you not hungry" Lady Like sounded worried.

"Mom! Kirby's always hungry." stated Tuff, half- laughing.

"Poyo" said Kirby as he lowered his head. Tiff just looked at Kirby and felt sorry for telling him not to inhale. She was about to say something but her father beat her to it.

"I know why" Sir Ebrum said "I think Kirby doesn't want to inhale because Rowlin is here." Kirby lifted his head.

Rowlin looked over to Kirby and asked, "Is that true, Kirby"

"Poyo" Kirby with a smile.

"Well you don't have to chage your eating habits or anything because I'm here" said Rowlin with a smile.

"Poyo" said Kirby and before you knew it, he inhaled his dinner. Everyone smiled now that Kirby was happy. And with that dilemma solved, everyone went back to finishing their dinner.

When dinner was done and Kirby was finishing his thirteenth plate, everyone thanked Lady Like for the wonderful meal. Rowlin decided that it was time to tell the family why she was here but first, she thought she'll ask a question that's been on her mind for awhile, "So Tiff did you ever finish my book?" Tiff lowered her head then looked up to Rowlin.

"I'm sorry but no" Tiff said, lowering head again, "When you left and the incident with Broom King was over, King Dedede decided to confisate the books."

After Tiff finished, Rowlin had a angry look on her face. "What! That's no fair" Rowlin stated, getting out of her chair, "Just because he can't read!"

"I'm sorry Rowlin, but he is the King and we can't do anything about it." said Sir Ebrum with a apologetic look on his face. Rowlin stood there for a few seconds, thinking. Then she walked over to the couch and over to her backpack.

"Is that why you're here" asked Sir Ebrum as Rowlin got something out of her bag.

"Yes and no." said Rowlin as walked back to the table and handed Tiff one of the packages she was carrying.

"Here, Tiff. This is a gift from me.I hope you enjoy it..."

**TBC**

_**A/N**: Well what do you think? Good, Bad Tell me! The Next Chapter will be up before the end of _

_This month. I hope. )_


	4. The Second Book!

**A/N:** I am so so so sorry that this is late! Please don't kill me! I hoped you enjoyed so far, there's more to come I promise you. Oh yeah, this is the sequel to the episode: ' A Novel Approach'. Enjoy!

**Pappy Pottey and The Convict of Zokoban**

****

**_Chapter 3: _The Second Book!**

****

Tiff took the package carefully with a smile on her face. The package was wrapped in emerald- green paper with silver ribbons going down and across it. In the middle and on top of the ribbon was a card with two lightning- like P's written in yellow.

"Thank- you, but what is it?" Tiff asked.

"Lets just say: _if the King doesn't know about it, than it can't hurt him!"_ said Rowlin, giving Tiff a wink and a smile.

"Maybe it will!" Tuff laughed as he looked over to see what his sister got. Even Kirby looked over after he'd finished his 15th plate.

Sir Ebrum and Lady Like walked over and joined them, curious to know what their daughter received.

Tiff opened it and there it was, sitting on her lap was none other than: Pappy Pottey and the Fool's Stone! Rowlin smiled when she saw Tiff's expression.

Tiff smiled and said, "How did you know that I didn't have my book anymore?" Everyone was now looking towards Rowlin. She put the other package on the sofa and turned around.

Rowlin smiled and crossed her arms and closed her eyes. " Every good writer knows that something like this would happen," she said, opening her eyes. "After I've retured home, I had a feeling that something was going to happen. So I kept a look out for something odd on the Selling and Shipping Productivity List.

"After a few weeks, I noticed that Dreamland wasn't selling any of the Pappy Pottey copies but they were receiving the shipments. Then 2 months later, they cancelled all orders and shipments. Then I knew that your King did something like: _banish the books_. So I decided when I wasn't busy that I might pay a visit to Dreamland and see what the case might be."

"So that's why you came to Dreamland, hiding your identity because the King banished your book and you though he might not want you around." said Sir Ebrum with a understanding look. Rowlin nodded.

"We authors' have a saying: _Banish the book, Banish the writer_," answered Rowlin, now unfolding her arms. "This is one of the many reasons to why I'm here."

"I'm just happy that everyone might get thier books back." said Tiff looking at the book's blue cover: seeing Pappy Pottey smile at you, riding his broomstick, and holding the Fool's Stone in his hand. It made Tiff want to smile.

Tiff was so happy that she finally had her favorite book back that she failed to notice something else underneath it. Kirby was the first one to notice it and pointed it out to Tuff.

Tuff noticed it too and pointed, "Hey, there's something underneath it!" he said motioning Tiff to look. Everyone moved forward to see.

Rowlin smiled as Tiff lifted the book up. Everyone except Rowlin gasped as they saw a second book underneath it. The book cover was green with Pappy Pottey in the middle, holding a great sword; the hilt was gold with a red gem in the middle of it. Just right behind him were two great blood- red, slited eyes that looked like they were watching Pappy's every move. And at the top of the book, written in silver was the words: Pappy Pottey and the Dungeon of Despair.

"Wow!" exclaimed Tiff, looking at the cover. Tuff and Kirby looked at the book cover with sure excitement.

"Ah... I see you have found the second addition to the Pappy Pottey Series." said Rowlin, now looking over Tiff's shoulder.

"When did you publish this?" asked Tiff looking at Rowlin.

"I published this one right before Broom King Impersonated me," Rowlin said. "That book is about Pappy's second year at the Magic School."

"How many books are you going to have in the series?" said Tiff.

"Yeah, please tell us!" said Tuff.

"Poyo, Poyo!"

"Well, since Pappy needs 7 years to graduate from Frogswarts..."

"Frogswarts! What's Frogswarts!"

"Tuff! Don't interrupt! You know better!" yelled Lady Like with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." Tuff looked to his mother and lowered his head apologetically.

"It's alright, Mrs. Ebrum," Rowlin smiled. "Everyone's excided, I know I am."

"Yes, my dear." Said Sir Ebrum looking towards his wife.

"Oh... alright, but no more of that, okay?" Lady Like smiled.

"Okay, Mom." said Tuff raising his head, then looked towards Rowlin. "So what's Frogswarts!"

"Frogswarts is the magic school where Pappy learns at. Right, Rowlin?"

"Right Tiff!" said Rowlin, "As I was saying, Pappy needs 7 years, so I say about 7 to 8 books including those two. Maybe even more, if my fans enjoy Pappy Pottey and if they want me to continue writing."

"Wow, 7 books! That's cool!" said Tuff looking towards Kirby and his sister.

"Poyo!" squealed Kirby, jumping in the air.

Tiff nodded, "Rowlin, when do you think you'll publish the 3rd book?"

"Umm... I don't know, Tiff." Rowlin looked at her. " I'm not quite sure. I've already written it and well... It all depends on how well everything goes here."

"I hope it's soon." Tiff looked at the covers of her new books.

"I hope so too, Tiff." rowlin looked at Tiff who still had Tuff and Kirby around her. All there were looking at both book covers with awe."I hope so too."

**TBC**

**A/N: **I'm sorry it's short. It's just chapter 4 is so long, I felt I needed to separate the chapters. Thank- you to those who had reviewed and those who are going to review. I promise I promise i will update soon, Now that school's out for good (High School; C/O 2005 Yay!). It gets more exciting in future chapters so keep a look out!


	5. What? A Third Book!

**Chapter 4: _WHAT!_ A Third Book!**

Several minutes passed in silence; Lady Like cleared the table and was right now in the kitchen. Sir Ebrum was at the dinning table again; filling out his paperwork. Tiff was reading the first Pappy Pottey book to her brother and Kirby, who are sitting on the floor. Rowlin is now sitting on the couch near her backpack, smiling when the children got excided when something interesting happened in the book. She looked down to her left and saw the red- wrapped and black-ribbon package she put there earlier.

_Now I think, is a good time. _Rowlin thought then stood up.

"Tiff, I'm sorry to interrupt," she said. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby looked up from their book. Even Sir Ebrum looked up from his papers for a second. "But I think it's time to tell you the real reason I'm here but before I do that, I need you to open something." Rowlin turned back to the couch to get the other package but to her surprise, it was gone!

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" asked Tiff, getting out of her chair as Tuff and Kirby stood up.

"_The package! It's gone!_" Rowlin sounded worried.

"But how?" asked Tiff, who had the same questionable face as Rowlin.

"Maybe it got up and walked away!" Tuff laughed with a smile.

"TUFF! A _book_ doesn't have feet!" Tiff looked angrily at her little brother.

Rowlin stood, thinking for a few seconds. "Wait a minute Tiff. Maybe something like that _did_ happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Tiff.

"Shh…. Be quiet." Rowlin put her index finger to her mouth and smiled. Then she started to look around the room.

"What are you looking for?" asked Tuff.

"Poyo?"

Rowlin turned towards the boys, smiled and again put her index to her mouth, signaling them to be quiet. Tuff looked to his sister with a questionable face. Tiff shrugged her shoulders in a '_not a clue_' way and followed the author.

Rowlin continued to look around the living room. Then she stopped and smiled, "Gin. I know you have the package, so come on out."

An airy little giggle filled the room followed by a squeaky voice saying: -

"No."

Tiff suddenly looked scared while the boys looked ready to fight. Sir Ebrum just watched curiously.

Rowlin started to look around the room again, in search for the source of the voice. She looked over to Kirby and saw something twinkle. She looked back and saw it again; it was right over Kirby's head. She knew she found him. She smiled again and said: –

"Gin, please come out."

"No"

"Gin. Don't make me do this." Rowlin reached into the left sleeve of her cloak and pulled out what looked like a straight stick. But appearances can be deceiving, right? "Okay, you'd asked for it," she lifted the stick. "_REVEAL_!"

A sky blue light flew from Rowlin's wand hit the spot over Kirby's head that she was aiming for. As soon as the light cleared, a small figure came into focus. The creature was hovering in mid- air; carrying a red- wrapped and black- ribbon package with the exact same card the other one had. The creature looked like a weary white sheet with a pair of black sunglasses on and a golden halo over its round head. Below its head where the creature's neck should be was a light blue collar. And it also had little round, stubby arms, like Kirby's, gripping the package.

"Ah….Hi," said the creature.

"Hello, Gin," said Rowlin as she lowered her wand

"Wow!" exclaimed Tiff.

"OH COOL! A magic wand! Where did ya get that?" asked Tuff.

"Poyo! Poyo!"

"Oh this," said Rowlin, lifting her wand. "It was a gift from the Witchy Sisters on Mtn. Salarious." She put the wand back into her sleeve.

Suddenly, Gin flew over to Rowlin's right shoulder. "Hey – what about me?"

"Oh…. This is Gin! He's a –"

"Why, it's a Ghost Guy!" said Sir Ebrum, getting out of his chair. "I haven't seen one since I was a young lad."

"What's all the commotion out here?" asked Lady Like as she came out of the kitchen holding a towel in her hands.

"HELLO!" yelled Gin happily, as he suddenly appeared in front of Lady Like.

"AHH…. A _ghost_!" screamed Lady Like as she throws the towel and runs towards her husband.

The towel flies up and lands on Gin, covering him as he gives off a fearful shriek. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! IT'S DARK! IT'S DARK!"

"_GIN_! I told you to _stop_ doing that!" said Rowlin as she removed the towel.

"Sorry." Gin lowered his head apologetically.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Ebrum," Rowlin walked over to her and her husband and handed her the towel. "But Gin gets over excided when it comes to meeting people." Rowlin looks over to Gin and gives him a death glare.

Lady Like accepted the towel and looked over to the floating creature just as Kirby walked to it. Gin gives his "Hello" and Kirby looked at it then turn to the family and squealed; reassuring that it's safe.

"Well… if Kirby approves… then he's welcomed," said Lady Like with a smile. Rowlin smiled back.

After that was settled, Sir Ebrum turned to his wife. "My dear. Do you remember the story I told you. The one about when I was a young lad, hiking though a forest and I got lost."

"Yes, I remember." Lady Like looked into her husband's eyes as everyone was waiting to hear his story.

**FLASHBACK**

"When I was a young lad," Sir Ebrum started, "say around Tuff's age, I wanted adventure and fun- plus I wanted to get away from my older brother Percy, who was watching me at the time; so I decided to go on a little hike though the forest close to our home. I went deep into the forest and before I knew it, I was lost.

"I tried to retrace my steps but that only led me farther into the forest. It started to grow dark and so I stopped for the night under a great oak tree. I was so afraid and alone and thought I would never get out. But then I saw a bright glow just a few feet from me. It turned, saw me, and headed straight towards me. I was frighten and started backing up into the tree and I hit the root; I was corned! Then it stopped and hovered in front of me.

"'Who… who- what are you?'

"'I am a Ghost Guy,' it said with an airy tone, almost the same as Gin's. Then the glow died down and I could see the creature clearer. It looked almost exactly like Gin except that it had a purple collar.

"'What do you want?' I asked. I was so scared that my voice shook with every syllable because I've never met or seen a creature like this before.

"'I want to help you. Now follow me and I can show you the way out of the forest,' it said extending its arm to help me up. I took it.

"I followed the creature for what seemed like hours until I saw the light of the town. I smiled with joy and ran forward. Then I stopped right in front of the creature and thanked it. The Ghost Guy nodded and smiled. I smiled back and ran straight for home.

**END FLASHBACK**

"When I arrived at home, my parents and even my brother were worried about me. They warned me never to go somewhere without telling anyone or taking someone with me."

Sir Ebrum moved toward the couch and sat down, his wife in follow. He sighed of relief and continued. "That's why we _caution_ Tiff and Tuff, and even Kirby to be careful especially during these times."

After he finished, Rowlin sat down opposite of him and his wife and nodded. "I know exactly what you mean; I grew up the same way." She looked up and saw Gin hovering near the kids, then turned back and asked: -

"Oh, by the way, Sir Ebrum," He looked up. "What forest did you meet the Ghost Guy in?"

"I think it was - yes, it was the Gheares forest just north of Harriton village," said Sir Ebrum looking at the author. "Why?"

"The Gheares Forest?" She paused for a moment. "The Gheares Forest is where I first met Gin." Now everyone was looking at her, intent on hearing her story. She gave a small laugh. "I guess I should start from the beginning."

Rowlin started out her story by telling everyone about the letter from the Witchy sister; requesting a meeting with her in one month's past on top of the Salarious Mountain. When she arrived, the Witchy Sisters treated her as a guest and gave her a magic wand. The Sisters enjoyed her book so much that they decided Rowlin should know about and be taught of their world. Then the sisters taught her the basis of magic and how to control it. Also they taught her that the best way to learn magic is to learn it on your own.

Rowlin thanked them for the hospitality and for the wonderful gift and went on her way. When she returned home, she noticed that Dreamland's book sells were dropping and planned soon to visit there.

After a few days of returning, Rowlin decided to take a nature walk to clear her mind, through the nearby forest south- east of her hometown: -

"After my nature walk," Rowlin said. "I started to head home. I was three- fourths the way there when I came across something lying on an old tree stump. It was a young Ghost Guy and it seemed to be severely injured." She paused and sighed before continuing.

"Now, Ghost Guys are known to be friendly creatures and I wondered what could be so vicious enough to harm such a peaceful creature like that. I didn't want to stick around to meet it, so I took him home and cared for his injuries. We became good friends. After he'd fully healed, Gin and I traveled here."

Everyone was so into Rowlin's story that they all jumped when they heard a knock at the castle hallway's door.

"I'll get it'" said Tiff as she jumped off the couch. When she opened the door, everyone saw what looked like floating stacks of paper. Sir Ebrum looked at them with an aghast face.

"Hi, Tiff," said one of the stacks in a boyish voice.

"Fololo, Falala, where have you two been?" Tiff looked at them as they floated into the room. She closed the door and followed.

"The King called for us," said the other stack in a girlish voice. They sat the papers next to the already big pie on the dinning table and turned to Tiff.

They looked like floating round balls with tails. One was blue and the other was pink with a yellow bow on her head. They both had big eyes and no visible mouth. Their gloved hands, arms, legs, and feet were white.

"He wanted us to bring some paperwork for Sir Ebrum," the blue one called Fololo said.

The pink one, called Falala turned to Sir Ebrum. "The King wants them all filled out by the day after tomorrow."

"He wants all this," Sir Ebrum pointed to the stacks, "filled out in that short amount of _time_! It is utterly _RIDICULOUS_!" He threw his hands into the air in a hopeless manner. Then he moved over to the dinning table and sat down.

"This is _MADNESS_!" Sir Ebrum grumbled viciously. He grabbed from his pocket what looked like a pen and started to fill out the papers again.

Lady Like stood behind him, "Don't worry dear, everything will turn out alright."

Rowlin examined the family's grim expressions and whispered for gin to come over. She whispered something to him. Gin smiled, nodded and handed her the package .She winked at him and called: -

"Tiff."

Tiff turned to her, "Yes."

"I think it's time –"

"Hey isn't that Pappy Pottey's author?" started Fololo as he looked to his sister.

Falala returned his look. "Yeah, it is!"

They flew over to Rowlin. "Sorry about your book being banished," said the pink one.

"Yeah, just because King Dedede can't read."

"It really was a great book."

Rowlin looked at them and lowered her head. "Yes I know, but-"

She raised her head, "I hope to retroactive it with this." She lifted the package and handed it to Tiff. "Here- open it…. I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

Tiff took it, sat down on the couch, and started to unwrapped the second package she received tonight. Her eyes brightened when she realized that she received another book. But on top of the book was something else that really amazed her.

It was thick and covered in a plastic see-through protector. At the top, again were the two lightning- like P's. Just below that were the words:-

"_Pappy Pottey and the Convict of Zokoban" by Rowlin_.

Tiff appeared stunned and looked up to the author and back down again. Finally, she had the courage to ask:-

"What is it?"

"_That_, dear Tiff is the _real_ reason I am here. It is something that will solve all our problems. It's a script for my new book: 'Pappy Pottey and the Convict of Zokoban,' which will be released to the public in the next few weeks!"

Everyone looked at the author with a perplexed look on their faces.

"You see," Rowlin started, "since I began the series… I wanted my fans and everyone to see and enjoy the world I created in those books; to show them everything magical. So I decided to make a movie about my favorite book so far in the series and wrote a script about it."

As Rowlin said that, Tiff just thought of something and lifted the script to reveal the book underneath it. What she saw shocked her: -

The book cover was black. At the top were the words: "_Pappy Pottey and the Convict of Zokoban_" written in red. In the middle was Pappy, Jumping with his wand in his left hand through what looked like a gigantic crescent moon but it wasn't; It was a person in a mask- it looks just like…. Meta Knight!

Tiff gave the masked figure a thorough look. _It is Meta Knight_! She thought about it then asked Rowlin when she was finished.

"Rowlin?"

"Yes?" answered the author.

"Is this who I think it is?"

Rowlin peered down and saw the book cover Tiff was referring to and smiled. "Yes Tiff, it is. I based how Pappy's uncle's character should be after him."

"Who is it, Tiff?" asked her brother as he, Kirby, Fololo, and Falala rushed over to see. Tiff showed them the cover. "Wow! It's Meta Knight!"

"Hmm…."

Tiff raised the book so that her parents could see.

"Why it is," said Lady Like looking toward her husband.

"Now you see why I came here." Rowlin stated." This Kingdom has everything: from the lake, the castle, the town, to Pappy Pottey himself! It has everything here to make the movie. But before we can start making it, I first need permission from your King.

"So I was wondering if you can help, Sir Ebrum, to arrange an audience with King Dedede to see me."

Sir Ebrum looked at the author then slowly lowered his head." I sorry Rowlin but as you can see, I am far too Busy myself."

"I understand," the author lowered her head sadly, too.

Tiff looked down to the book then raised her head, "Don't worry Rowlin. I'm sure we'll find someone to help you."

Rowlin lifted her head.

"Yeah, we can sure try." Said brother as Fololo and Falala nodded.

"Poyo!"

Rowlin looked towards Gin and smiled. "Thank- you."

Suddenly, their grandfather clock struck 10 O'clock. "Oh my. Is it that time already?" said Lady Like with a shocked expression as she looked at the grandfather clock. "Alright children, time for bed." Everyone started to complain. "Now, now. You all had a very busy day."

"Mom." said Tuff.

"Yes dear?"

"Can Kirby sleep in my room?"

"Yes dear, he can use the sleeping bag." said his mother.

"Okay," said Tuff as he tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. "Come on, Kirby."

"Poyo!"

"Goodnight," said Rowlin as she and Gin waved them off to bed.

"Goodnight!" yelled back Tiff and Tuff.

"Poyo!"

"Oh, Rowlin…. Do you and Gin have a place to stay at?" asked Lady Like.

"No, I'm afraid we don't," said Rowlin.

"Why, she can stay in the guest room, isn't that right, my dear," suggested Sir Ebrum, looking up from his papers.

Lady Like nodded in agreement.

"Thank- you. Are you sure it's not too much trouble?"

"No, not at all," smiled Lady Like as her husband stood up.

"The guestroom is just down the hall, first door on the right. The restroom is across on the left," said Sir Ebrum as he motioned forward.

"Thank- you so much; you don't know how much this means to me," said Rowlin as she got her backpack. "Goodnight and thank- you!" she waved at them and left for the guestroom.

"Goodnight," said Gin as he followed after the author.

After Rowlin closed her door, Lady Like looked over to her husband and said "She's very charming."

"Yes, no wonder Tiff admires her," said Sir Ebrum as he sat down in front of his paperwork again.

Lady Like saw this and went over and tugged on his arm. "Dear… come to bed. You can work on this tomorrow."

Giving in to his wife's plead, Sir Ebrum left the table, turned off the living room lights and followed her to their bedroom.

As soon as they closed the door, outside the glass doors that lead to the balcony, a figure jumps down from out of nowhere and glances into the darken room. It's great, glowing yellow eyes examining the room.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: I am so, so sorry that this late. I'm starting college soon and I had a lot of paper work to do****. It'd sucked! **I hope all of enjoyed this chapter and there's more come! A **BIG** thank-you goes out to all who have R&R. So THANK- YOU! I promise to update soon. I hope ;)I am so, so sorry that this late. I'm starting college soon and I had a lot of paper work to doI hope all of enjoyed this chapter and there's more come! A thank-you goes out to all who have R&R. So THANK- YOU! I promise to update soon. I hope ;) 


	6. A Dream to Worry

**Pappy Potty and the Convict of Zokoban**

**Chapter 5: A Dream to Worry.**

Every night, everyone from person to animal waits for the sandman to come and wish them sweet dreams. But tonight the sandman had other plans for our favorite little pink puffball. Lying in his sleeping bag on the floor next to Tuff's bed, Kirby tossed and turned as a nightmare settled in:

Standing in what seemed like a white- covered room, Kirby looked puzzled and scared as he scanned the empty place. No doors. No windows. No visible way out! But that didn't stop the little Star Warrior from finding his way out as he began to walk forward.

All of a sudden, from the ceiling, darkness started to paint itself around the room stopping the young warrior in his tracks. Kirby panicked and unconsciously started backing away until he came across a wall. He trembled as he saw the entire room engulfed in endless black. Kirby called out but nothing returned…not even an echo.

Suddenly, the air became as cold as ice as Kirby shivered to try and stay warm then a weak murmur filled the room. The voices grew until they were just above a small whisper. Kirby tried to listen but it was still too weak to make out.

Without warning, the voices stopped and three pairs of eerie green eyes appeared right in front of Kirby, staring at him hauntingly and ready to strike. They then began to circle him slowly. Kirby, still trembling and filled with fear tried to feel the wall but it wasn't there!

The eyes then stopped and returned to their original position. Soon after the glowing eyes brightened and started to draw closer to him. The little puffball was so scared he couldn't move or call for help.

In an instant, a pure bright, white light appeared between both of them, making the owners of the eerie eyes wail out in pain as Kirby shield his own. In a scream of despair, the eyes disappeared and the light dimmed a little. Kirby removed his arm and glanced at his savor.

The room was still as black as night and floating right before him was a figure enveloped in pure white light. The only thing that was clear and visible to Kirby was that the figure was wearing a pair of black sunglasses.

Kirby stared at the figure as if he could sense something familiar about it. Then he heard something. It sounded like a voice. It was low and sounded soft and gentle. The voice grew louder until he could finally make it out. It was his name being called in a female voice. He called out and blinked a few times until he felt his body began to gently shake awake and closed his eyes.

When Kirby opened his eyes his vision was blurred. He looked up and saw a lit room and a figure looking onto him. Even though his vision was clouded, he couldn't see its face but he could still tell that the figure was of a reddish- pinkish color. Then another figure came into view. It was darker then the other and move closer to it. They both seemed to be staring at him. Kirby was unsure about it but he knew he was safe with them. The reddish figure looked to the darker one then down to him again. "Kirby," It said, the voice was unfamiliar but yet he could remember hearing it so long ago.

Kirby then closed his eyes and heard his name being called again but the voice was different. It was still a female voice but it seemed to sound younger. He opened his eyes again and the figure of Tiff kneeling right beside him came into view, her face full of worry. Tuff was peering over his bed, lying on his crossed arms as he looks down. "Hey Tiff, I think he's awake."

"Kirby?" Tiff lowered her face to get a better look. Kirby was covered in cold sweat and his blue eyes were unfocused. Tiff didn't know what to do, "Kirby?" He gazed towards her and blinked. "Kirby?" Kirby bolted upright, giving them both a shock, and glanced around the room. The sun was peeking through the windows. Then he looked at Tiff and Tuff.

"Are you alright?" asked Tuff as sat down on his bed. "You had us worried with that nightmare and all."

"Poyo?"

"Yeah, Tuff had to come and get me." Kirby looked towards Tiff. "We were afraid that you weren't going to wake up." Kirby gave a puzzled look and smiled.

"Well, we can see your better now!" laughed Tuff.

Tiff gave an unsure look at the little Star Warrior. Suddenly, a friendly smell filled the room. "Hmm… Someone's cooking."

"Oh, boy! Breakfast!" Tuff quickly jumped off his bed and ran through the door and to the kitchen. Kirby jumped up and squealed as did and ran after his best friend. Tiff stood and stared after the two, unnerved about the dream Kirby had last night. After shaking of a thought, Tiff decided to follow the two.

She found them looking into the kitchen and was about ask them what's going on when something flew right passed them. Tiff turned around and saw Gin flying towards the living room, carrying some silverware. "Hi Gin."

Gin looked over to them, "Hey, good morning!" He almost waved to them but then remembered the utensils in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"And what's for breakfast?" Tuff butted in along with Kirby, both with the same hungry look on their faces.

The little Ghost Guy floated over to them. "Rowlin's making her famous pancakes," Gin had a smile on as he licked his non- existing lips. "I'm setting the table." And with that, he flew over to the dining table.

"Hmm… They sure smell great!" Tuff lifted his head as to get a better whiff.

"Poyo!" Kirby bounced into the air.

A great yawn then filled the room, "I say, what's going on out here?" Sir Ebrum stretched as he asked. "What time is it?" He turned to the grandfather clock; it read close to 8: 30 am.

"Morning dad!" Tiff said as she looked to her father. Then she noticed her mother coming out of their master bedroom. "Morning mom!" Both were already dressed for the new day.

"Morning dear," Lady Like paused for a moment, "What smells so good?"

"Rowlin's making breakfast for us."

"Well that's nice of her," said Lady Like with a nod from her husband.

"And she's making pancakes!" said Tuff.

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled happily. Then he ran over to the table after Gin finished placing the cups and silverware down in their proper places.

"Hey, wait for me!" Tuff ran after him.

_Hmm… He seems to be fine,_ Tiff looked over to Kirby just as Tuff sat down next to him. She was worried that the nightmare from last night would affect him in some way but it seems not. _I guess I shouldn't worry about it so much. Nothing can break Kirby's spirits._ She gave a smile at that.

Peering out of the kitchen door, Rowlin grinned as she watched the family then went out to greet them. "Good morning!" Everyone smiled upon her as she came out. Tiff noticed that she had her mahogany- colored wand in her hand; she held it close to her. "Glad to see everyone's up," she continued, "Because breakfast is ready." And with that Rowlin returned to the kitchen.

Tiff called after her, "Can I give you a hand?"

"No thank- you, Tiff. I think I can manage." Rowlin turned back to her and gave Tiff a little wink then went into the kitchen.

Tiff gave smile then noticed her parents over by the table and decided to join them. As she went passed the hallway, Fololo and Falala flew out of her room. "Morning." Both went over to her. Then she noticed Gin floated towards them.

"Morning Tiff," said Falala.

"Hey Tiff, who's that?" Fololo pointed to Gin as he approached them.

"Oh, that's Gin the Ghost Guy. He's Rowlin's friend." The young Ghost Guy floated by Tiff as she introduced him. "Gin, this is Fololo and Falala."

Gin nodded and moved closer to them, "Hello! How do you- duck!" Before they knew it, Gin pulled Fololo and Falala out of the way as nine flying plates of pancakes flew right pass them. All of them watched the plates' flight towards the table followed closely by a syrup container and a milk jug. All nine landed gently in front of a chair or a person as the syrup container landed in the middle.

"Quick thinking, Gin!" Rowlin complemented as she walked towards them and as she put her wand in her lab coat. Tiff nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Nice save," said Fololo.

"Yes, thank-you," said his sister.

"You're welcomed," Gin smiled as he started to floated towards the table, "Hey, do you like pancakes? They're really great!" The siblings looked to one another and smiled then nodded. They followed him with Tiff and Rowlin behind them.

As family and friends enjoyed their breakfast of homemade pancakes, Tiff's eyes kept wandering and studying the little Star Warrior to see if anything has changed_. He acts as if nothing happened but I know it did._ She watched him inhale a whole plate of pancakes and didn't hear her favorite author say a few word or notice two more flying plates of pancakes come towards them.

What shook her out of the stupor was a hand being placed on her arm by her father. "Tiff, is everything alright?" She glanced up to him.

"Yes you haven't even touch my pancakes." Said Rowlin. "If you don't like them or they're bad, I can always make you something else."

"No, it's not that. It's just I worried about…"

"Worried about what, dear?" Her mother said calmly. Tiff looked over to her mother then to her pink friend.

"I know why," said her brother. "She's worried about Kirby. He had a nightmare last night that he couldn't wake up from until this morning."

"I know he doesn't act like it happened. I'm just worried that the nightmare could have affected him another way."

Sir Ebrum stared at his daughter and spoke what was on his mind. "Tiff," she looked again to her father. "Later on, why do you go speak with Sir Meta Knight? Maybe he could enlighten you on the matter." Sir Ebrum gave a small smile. "He knows more about Kirby and on other matters at hand then we do." His daughter smiled. He returned it then turned to his guest. "And I think Meta Knight can even help you, Rowlin."

"Do you really think so?"

Sir Ebrum smiled as did his daughter. "Rowlin, I know Meta Knight will!" She said smiling at her favorite author.

Rowlin nodded hopefully, "I sure hope so."

Tiff looked up to her dad, "Thanks dad!" Sir Ebrum nodded as he smiled.

**TBC**

**Hello everyone! I sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time, Art school has jus t been pounding me (and I know all of you will too because it's been so long.). But I plan to update much sooner now that I have time now! Thank- you to all that reviewed. Hope you like the story so far. Don't forget to R&R! GTG! Later!**

**Lady HexaKnight**


End file.
